


Regina Licked . . .

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble inspired by Lana's June 4th convention antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina Licked . . .

Regina loved eating pussy.

From the moment Maleficent introduced her to the act, it had been an addiction. She’d had more eagerness than skill then, wild tongue and reveling in wetness, but she learned.

When Red made regular visits to her bedroom during the lost year, she was wickedly teasing. She’d breathe hotly and flutter her tongue too lightly and have the werewolf squirming and pleading before letting her come.

And Emma- having Emma in her mouth was pure adoration and desire. The taste of her was like coming home. Looking up and watching her come was like finding solace.  


End file.
